


Gold Star

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charity Event, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Photographs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a St Mungo's charity event, Harry is accepting donations in exchange for personal autographs and photographs. There is no reason why Malfoy would want either of these, right? Then why is he the last person left standing in front of Harry's booth at the end of the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star

**Author's Note:**

> **Gold Star**  
>  **Harry/Draco [G, 1234 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Unbeta'd and written for the prompt: charity. Just something I wrote while finishing my Erised fic and starting NaNoWriMo. A gold star for everyone who reads this. :)

“Harry Potter! Mr Potter! Can I have your autograph? Please, Mr Potter?” 

Harry has been hearing the same excited shrieks and phrases all day at the St Mungo’s charity event, but mercifully this is the last person in queue. The girl reminds Harry of a young Hermione, with a quill and parchment clenched tightly in both hands and a look of determination etched on her face as she speaks, almost running out of breath.

“Sure,” Harry says, smiling back at her. “What’s your name?”

The small girl, no older than seven, whose brown hair is done up in pigtails smiles brightly, revealing two missing front teeth. “Jessamine, but you can call me Jessie.”

“Jessamine,” Harry repeats, “what a pretty name.” She blushes as Harry takes her quill and writes a short message before scrawling his signature on the bottom. Using his wand, he dries the ink and says, “There! I hope you like it, Jessie.”

“Yes! Thank you!” She barely glances at it before hugging it tightly against her chest.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for donating to help out the children at St Mungo’s.”

She smiles wide. “I hope it helps, even if it’s just a little bit.”

Harry nods and points to the wall filled with photographs of children staying at St Mungo’s. “Of course it will. Thanks to your donation, these kids will have some new toys to play with.”

“They don’t have toys?” Jessie’s grin fades and she’s quiet for the first time since Harry’s met her. He almost misses when she whispers, “Now I’m so glad I gave _all_ of my allowance money away.”

“You did? Well, that definitely deserves something better than an autograph.” Harry waves over the photographer that has been standing off to the side and lifts Jessie into his arms. Her mouth opens wide as she stares at things she couldn’t see before. “Let’s take a photo together. How does that sound, Jessie?”

She’s speechless and can only nod her head to answer his question. 

“Give me a big smile, Jessie,” Harry says, before the camera flashes and spits out the photograph. Harry grabs the photo and shakes it, saying, “It looks dark now, but in a few minutes, you’ll be able to see us.”

“Thank you!” Then, before Harry can let her down, she taps his scar. “You have a cool scar, Mr Potter.” She jumps down from his arms and rushes off to her parents, leaving Harry standing there with his mouth hanging wide open.

Sometimes, it’s hard to be known only as the Boy-Who-Lived, when everyone wanted to know everything about his private life. It was moments like these, however, when the younger kids, who probably didn’t know much about the war and Voldemort, said the oddest things that made public appearances bearable. 

“Well, if it isn’t Scarhead,” Harry hears a familiar voice drawl. “Is that the last of your fan club? It seems like they get younger and younger every year.” 

And then there were those who remembered the war quite well and said things to provoke Harry in public.

Draco Malfoy walks up to him with his arms crossed and a small scowl etched on his face. He’s dressed in dark blue dress robes and his hair hangs loosely around his face. Once he’s reached Harry’s side, he looks down at the man with an air of contempt, but even that couldn’t sully the fact that Malfoy was gorgeous. Or that Harry had the hugest crush on him.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Malfoy. You’re just jealous that I raised more money than you this year. Again.”

“Oh, that’s rich. I’ll have you know that someone donated one hundred Galleons to kiss me.”

It’s quite possible. Harry had seen the queue of women and men in front of Malfoy’s kissing booth when he had taken his lunch break. Harry had been tempted to join when he saw that nothing was off-limits when it came to _kissing_ Malfoy. “Yeah, I bet it was your mother.”

Malfoy’s cheeks pinked, but he didn’t say anything. Until. “At least I don’t need a scar on my forehead to make me famous.”

Harry laughs. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Malfoy. If you wanted something on your forehead to make you famous, I can help you right there.”

Harry’s pockets held an assortment of broken quills and bottles of ink, but he takes out a sticker that he had been handing out to the small children. He peels off the wax paper and presses the sticker on Malfoy’s forehead. “A gold star for you, Malfoy.”

“What?”

“Smile,” Harry says, quickly slinging his arm around Malfoy’s shoulder and staring straight at the photographer. The flash goes off and Harry can just imagine what it will show once it’s finished developing: Harry grinning stupidly because he’s so close to his crush, while Malfoy stands beside him, looking confused in a rare moment of his life.

“Thanks, Malfoy. You’ve made my day. Now, I just need to do one more thing to make it perfect, okay?” Harry doesn’t close his eyes, not wanting to miss anything as he puts his hands in Malfoy’s soft hair and pulls him in for a kiss. 

In that brief moment, Harry is completely happy. Malfoy’s lips are soft and he shivers as Harry uses his tongue to deepen the kiss. He can taste the chocolate that Malfoy had been eating and for some odd reason that makes Harry smile. This will be a memory that Harry will treasure forever and he immediately regrets the moment he pulls away.

Malfoy is extremely still except that his face is now bright red and the gold star shines in the sunlight. Gryffindor colours, Harry thinks, and he is tempted to snap another photograph just to prove, if only to himself, that this moment was real. 

Because Malfoy is quiet for so long and that makes Harry nervous, he blurts out. “Now, how much do I owe you for that kiss, Malfoy?”

Malfoy blinks, then smirks as he composes himself by flicking his wand to smooth his hair back. “Not even all the gold in your Gringotts account would be enough, Potter.” He turns around, and Harry’s shoulders slump at the obvious dismissal. Malfoy stops only to grab the camera and photo before telling the photographer to leave. 

This time, there’s a small smile on Malfoy’s face when he returns and places the photo in Harry’s hands. Harry looks down and sees the two of them together, close enough that one could mistake them for being a couple. If it were a wizarding photograph, Harry would probably be hugging Malfoy tightly in order not to let him escape. 

Malfoy tilts Harry’s face up and this time Malfoy’s face is carefully blank, his hair falling forward to hide his grey eyes. Harry wants to curse him for being able to hide his emotions so well. If it were Harry, it wouldn’t take him long to blurt out that he has a major crush on Malfoy, and that he’s glad that he stole that kiss.

So it’s a surprise when Malfoy says, “That was a terrible kiss, but luckily for you, I take on special charity cases.”

Before Harry can even ask what that means, Malfoy is pulling him into his arms and kissing him until Harry can’t do anything more than close his eyes and enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
